Mizūmi shitsuren
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: Guan Ping & Guan Yinping adalah anak panti asuhan, suatu saat mereka diadopsi oleh keluarga yang berbeda, walau sesekali mereka bertemu. Suatu hari, Guan Ping memberikan tiket kapal oriental demi kesenangannya. Guan Yinping naik sendirian ke kapal oriental, dan terjadi kisah tragis. Guan Ping x Guan Yinping, Read please?


Author lagi iseng, makanya selagi ga ada ide buat Fic selanjutnya, wa iseng iseng buat Fic. Ntah mengapa Author jadi pengen ngelempar ni fic sesaat membacanya*wat?*

Mizumi Shitsuren  
Genre: Romance & Tragedy  
Rate: T  
Pair: Guan Ping x Guan Yinping  
Summary: Jika hukum tak bisa mengadilinya... Biar aku yang melakukannya!

.

.

.

_Pada zaman dahulu di desa dekat pulau ini ada sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Tapi sebesar apapun mereka saling cinta, mereka tak pernah bisa bersatu._

_Karena putus asa, mereka berjanji untuk bertemu didunia lain. Dengan menenggelamkan diri di danau ini._

_Sejak itu, jika tiba jam di saat mereka menenggelamkan diri. Danau akan menjadi merah karena bersimpati pada perasaan mereka._

_Kisah yang menyedihkan..._

.

.

.

Aku dan Guan Yinping ditinggal orang tua sejak masih balita. Kami dirawat dipanti asuhan yang sama.

Kami selalu bersama sama. Sehingga tumbuh besar.

Tapi sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kami diadopsi oleh keluarga yang berbeda.

Setelah itupun. Kami sekali-sekali bertemu.

Aku tahu dia hidup seperti pelayan di suatu keluarga. Tapi sedikitpun dia tidak pernah memperlihatkan kesedihan diwajahnya.

.

Suatu waktu, tiket kapal oriental itupun... Kuberikan untuk menggembirakan Guan Yinping.

"Wah... Hebat! Ini kapal mewahkan?" tanya Guan Yinping kegirangan.

"Ya, ini tur yang diadakan oleh kantor cabang biro wisata tempatku bekerja" jawabku.

"Senangnya! Baru sekarang aku dapat yang begini!"

"Hahaha, kita akan piknik lagi setelah lama tidak!"

Keluarga Guan tidak menyukai pertemuannya denganku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Berada disampingnya sudah cukup bagiku. Walaupun akhirnya takdir kami tak bisa bersatu. Seperti legenda danau itu.

Aku mencintainya.

.

Tapi wisata ini diketahui oleh ayah angkatku. Sehingga aku tak bisa pergi.

Dihari keberangkatan oriental, Guan Yinping naik sendirian. Terjadi kisah tragis.

.

Aku mendengar berita bahwa kapal oriental bertarbrakan dengan sebuah tanker. Begitu aku mendatangi lokasi.

Jenazah Guan Yinping ada disana...

"Yinping... Yinping! Yinpiiing!"

Dan menurut penumpang yang selamat. Karena sekoci penuh, ada seseorang yang melepaskan tangan Guan Yinping ketika dia berusaha naik sekoci.

Aku marah dan meminta polisi untuk menangkapnya. Tapi tidak ditanggapi!

"Kenapa? Kenapa orang yang telah membunuh Guan Yinping tidak bisa ditangkap?" tanyaku menuruni alisku dan bersikap marah.

"Dalam kondisi begitu, dia tidak bisa diberi sanksi walaupun mengorbankan orang lain" jawab Pak Polisi. "Itu namanya penyelamatan darurat. Sayang sekali, tidak bisa diadili lewat hukum"

"Maksudmu tidak usah mempedulikan orang lain asal diri sendiri selamat?"

"Maaf, sekarang aku sibuk. Nanti saja"

"..."

.

Guan Ping adalah segalanya bagiku! Bagiku sudah cukup jika dia ada disampingku.

Begitu kubuka kain yang menutupi mayatnya, aku merasakan hawa kematian yang dingin.

Saat itulah aku...

Jika hukum tak bisa mengadilinya... Biar aku yang melakukannya!

.

.

.

"Kakimu tidak apa bukan?" tanya Sun Ce kepada Da Qiao.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa" jawab Da Qiao.

"Tapi kenapa ya...?"

"Eh?"

"Waktu itu Guan Ping tampak terguncang melihatmu? Seperti dia dikejar sesuatu secara psikis"

_Guan Yinping..._

"Kak Ping memanggiku Guan Yinping..."

"Selain itu 'Takdir yang tak bisa bersatu' yang dimaksud Guan Ping..."

_Akhirnya aku tahu cinta kami tak bisa bersatu... Seperti legenda danau itu..._

"Ce" panggil pak tua yang bernama Lu Meng itu tersenyum sambil mengedipkan mata sebelah kanannya.

"Pak Lu Meng!" teriak Sun Ce kaget melihat pocong(?)

"Hai, lama tak jumpa"

.

"Hm... Guan Ping meninggal gara gara meledakkan diri di danau itu yah..." Lu Meng menaruh tangan kanannya disofa Cafe dan tangan kiri yang memegang kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya, danau apa yang dimaksud Pak Lu Meng dan Guan Ping itu?" tanya Sun Ce, meletakkan kedua tangannya dipangkuannya.

"Danau itu dinamakan Danau Patah Hati"

"..."

"Benar-benar kasus yang ganjil" ucap Lu Meng. "Setelah itu aku mencoba menyelidiki kasus itu..."

"Menyelidiki?" tanya Sun Ce kembali. "Anda benar-benar menjadikan kasus ini sebagai pelajaran berikut kami?"

"Tadinya iya, tapi aku tidak munafik. Selagi aku menyelidiki, memang aku merasa harus membeberkan kasus ini pada masyarakat"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pokoknya lihat saja foto ini!"

Lu Meng mendorong sebuah foto ke meja Cafe itu, Sun Ce dan Da Qiao segera melihat dan berpas-pasan terkejut.

"Ini adalah... Guan Ping dan Da Qiao!?" teriak Sun Ce.

"Rasanya aku tak pernah difoto dengan Kak Guan Ping" kata Da Qiao meyakini sambil menatap foto itu.

"Gadis itu bukan kamu" Lu Meng menaiki rokoknya. "Dia adalah gadis yang Guan Ping cintai, Guan Yinping"

"Hah, anak ini...?" teriak Sun Ce tidak percaya.

"Mirip denganku?" lanjut Da Qiao kaget juga.

"Oh ya, pantas Guan Ping panik waktu melihat Da Qiao"

"Mungkin Da Qiao dibiarkan, karena dia mirip gadis yang dicintainya..." ucap Lu Meng melipat tangannya. "Tapi yang lebih mengagetkan, tertulis dibelakangnya"

"Di belakang? !" Sun Ce terbelalak kaget. "Adik?"

Ditulisan itu tertulis tulisan yang tertulis; '12 November 1989, adikku di Fan'

"Pak Lu Meng, berarti dia..."

"Benar. Guan Yinping adalah adik Guan Ping" jelas Lu Meng. "Dia mencintai adiknya sendiri"

"..."

"Mustahil! Guan Yinping adalah adiknya? Dia tidak pernah bilang!" ucap Da Qiao.

_Akhirnya aku tahu, cinta kami tak bisa bersatu. Seperti legenda danau itu..._

"Kalau begitu... Dua orang yang tidak bisa bersatu dalam legenda danau patah hatipun..."

"Ya, dua orang yang menenggelamkan diri didanau dalam legenda itupun... Sebenarnya adalah kakak beradik"


End file.
